1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device for winding up sheet-shaped material. Winding devices are known from a plurality of patent applications of which only WO 99/06313 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,761 are mentioned here as examples. Usually winders are classified into contact winders and turret winders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some winders, the material sheet is cut longitudinally with the purpose of thus producing several narrow sheets simultaneously that are then wound up on different winding sleeves.
Since the sheets must not move obliquely during their transport through the winder, it is necessary to position the winding sleeves on a winding sleeve support in such a manner that their edges lie at the same height in the direction of the width of the sheet as that of the cutting knives or that of the cutting lines in the original sheet.
In recent times, sources of light have been used for this purpose that preferably emit visible light and simultaneously illuminate a transport roller, the contact roller in case of contact winders, and the winding shaft in the preparation position. In doing so, the source of light can be displaced transverse to the conveying direction till the most line-shaped light beam extends along the cutting lines. The winding sleeves mounted next to one another on the winding shaft can now be adjusted according to the cutting edges on the basis of this line.
However, what has proved to be disadvantageous here is that such an adjusting device requires a complicated and additionally error-prone handling since the sources of light have to be first adjusted in such a manner that the light beams precisely meet the cutting edge before the winding sleeves can be positioned.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to suggest a device for winding up sheet-shaped material in which the winding sleeves can be adjusted more easily and thus more quickly according to the position of the cutting edges.